gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
OMG
OMG is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf given to the player Samantha Douglas by the BlueTech Employer. Mission Samantha arrives at work and is overlooking the LifeInvader site for BlueTech using the company's account when she comes across a link left by a user and is prompted by her boss to click on it as the user mentions that it the link is to a download that'll get their products at a lower price. However, as result of downloading the link and installing the files, the computer's IP Address is hacked and the company's bank account include Samantha's bank begin to deplete forcing the player to try and stop the hackers. The BlueTech Employer contacts a friend of his in the Cyber Crime department of the FIB and uses the FIB contact's instructions to instruct Samantha on how to stop the hack. They manage to stop hack but the IP Address is compromised as the FIB Contact informs him that they'll reset the company's IP Address but the company computer's will have to destroyed to stop the hacker from getting anymore information. Using baseball bats; the employees destroy all computers that are compromised before Samantha receives a phone call and the caller tells her to go to Tongue Burners in Pine Ridge. Gameplay *Open the and download the Link. After the cutscene plays; the BlueTech Employer will tell the player to click on the link in order to download it but directly after that, the computer gives off a hack alert as a page showing the company's bank account and several employee's bank including Samantha's bank as the money begins to drop by the dollar. *Open the FIB Contact's email message and Run the anti-hacking software. As the Employer relays the instructions from his FIB Contact and are told to run the anti-hacking software from the FIB Contact's email message and manages to save half of the bank accounts being drained including Samantha's but the software is only at 50% and the Employer tells her to destroy the other computers as they linked to the one computer so the hacker can freely transfer the hacking device if they aren't destroyed. Several computers have been infected already while the employees run the same software. The Employer gives the player a baseball bat in order to destroy the company's computers. *Destroy the Company's computers before the anymore computers are compromised. The player simply has to destroy all 20 company computers including the 8 that were already compromised but is told by the Employer to not destroy the eight there are currently running the software. After the player destroys enough non-compromised computers (if 16 are compromised than the mission is a failure); the player is instructed to destroy the rest as each of them will be at 100% by than. Samantha than gets call from the hacker and is told to meet someone at the spicy food restaurant known as Burning Tongue. *Go to Burning Tongue. The player heads off to the Burning Tongue where she meets the hacker and she informs Samantha that her employer wants Samantha to quit her job and become an employee for a career that the hacker's employer has selected but Samantha refuses; telling the hacker that she is happy being a saleswoman. The hacker informs her that it the hacker's employer won't be happy and tells Samantha to reconsidered, but is simply told to eff off. *Leave the restaurant and call the cops on the hacker. After the cutscene the player leaves the restaurant and calls the cops on the hacker informing them of her location and action. The cops arrest the hacker as the player waits and thus the mission is completed. Outcome The player loses $1200 while gaining $31 as bonus pay from the BlueTech Employer and baseball bat. Category:Missions